


A lost war

by TieflingInTheSun



Series: Gibraltar's Incident [1]
Category: Overwacth
Genre: Alternate Canon, Antagonism, Art, Art Story, Backstory, Betrayal, Biting, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Character Study, Conflict of Interests, Cyborgs, Drama, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Family Member Death, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Gibraltar's Conflict AU, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hatred, Health, Implied Relationships, LGBTQ Themes, Land Dispute, Lies, Major Character Injury, Medicine, Music, No Sexual Content, Omnic Crisis, Omnic Racism, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Post-Omnic Crisis, Pre-Omnic Crisis, Religion, STEM Female worker, Secrets, Self-Hatred, Tragedy, University, War, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, architecture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieflingInTheSun/pseuds/TieflingInTheSun
Summary: Hello this is my first work on the website and i hope it can be enjoyed by you reader.Most of this work is based on speculation around the global state of affairs in the universe of overwatch and how it creates different characters by forging them on the heat of battle in the omnic crisis.This story will happen in a country and detail as much as posible the effects of such a crisis in it's state of affairs. If you do not leave in this countries that will be appering in the project as it goes i recommend you search them properly i will give details on all of the things i think are unique to where the story takes place or the culture of the characters.Some of this culture MAY be important to the characters motivations or subtext on their full identities,filling the gaps will give you a more well rounded understanding of the character.If you want desing details on the character you can find them on the archives on my art Tumblr ( SolDoesArt) if you feel inspired by this please let me know.Any actions commited by characters are devoided of any relathion with me and i've tried to keep an apolitical stance of real world politics.





	1. When i was a little girl

When pain starts getting into you, breaking you apart from your insides nonstop, you end up reaching a point where it doesn’t hurt anymore and it becomes a part of your very being.

That’s how those who fear me refer to me as “A being” “An entity” “A monster” because no pain that comes to me gets any reaction from me anymore. It’s hard to keep on my mind the fact that i was once human that i still am and not only that but I’m no mindless beast either.

I got back to my days as a small girl in La Coruña my mother called Eva while asking me to come inside to have food with my grandparents and my father. I liked my family; my grandparents told me stories of their parents going off to faraway lands, Germany, Sweden, Switzerland…

We had double citizenship Spanish and Swiss, but my family after wards didn’t travel much, only to check up on the citizenship, and maybe to go see a concert in Madrid.

Life in my home was fun my parents cared about me and my mother listened to her folk music in my home and signed with a beautiful godlike voice, she was from Seville, one of those andalusian women, not to tall, really curvy, long black hair, deep blue eyes. I always told her she looks like the women that appeared on grandma’s postcards. At the time i did not know the name of the author of the paintings, Julio Romero de Torres i liked to keep those postcards when i went to university.

My father was a really slim man, with an almost ghostly look to him and a six o’clock shadow always on his really blocky head, again my grandmother mocked as she did with my mother he gifted him a copy of Don Quixote on his wedding day.

Grandma was the one grandparent i remember the most, she was really caring with her homemade remedies to cure me from fevers and colds. I took interest on science because of it. But i mostly liked to dismantle her old TV set and rebuild it again; she listened to the radio only so she didn’t mind me.

My grades where flawless in school, when the time arrived my family decided that i should go to get my university degree on Switzerland in the best university money could afford. I choose medicine in my grandmother's’ name she died before i finished school it felt right. 

I left to Switzerland with her postcards of art she collected over time from the places she visited in my home country and i memorized them by memory each artists each monument was on my dorm room plastered on its walls, my roommate liked them so she didn’t mind it. When i studied for finals i would stop and daydream of visiting them myself after i was done with my studies, it relaxed me to daydream about those places.

In my dreams i saw Gaudi’s dragons coming to life attacking humans and i trying to save them their organs spilled all over the parks floors in bright colors and me on a white cloak filled with the stains of yellow and blue pallets like Van Gogh had bleed on me.

Class was nice i guess, i learnt a lot from the teachers on that school, exams were really difficult but i always got top results on my class, but i was never number one, I was bested by another student, Angela Ziegler, i hated her. We plotted against each other in class, student against student everybody eating each other up like savages to get top grades. Everyone was a mean asshole with no good intentions Angela was the worst, not only brilliant, but upright, she was right always even if there was no right answer.

Those were rough years i hate competing like that you have no friends, you are a lone sheep in a sea of wolves. I went to my dorm turned some old pop classics I liked Fangoria, Las bistecs and Mecano those where oldies but goodies. I closed my room and while my roommate was out and about I played with my new toys, circuits, prosthetics, motherboards, technology I found around and made some small stuff to entertain myself with.

Two years in I realized I could never win against Angela, I wanted to study bio engineering anyways so i extracted myself from society and started to learn about engineering tools with my roommate. She was studying renewable engineering and she had an obsession with reusing old tech parts to create advanced technology as a way to stop excess of High-tech trash. It was great to learn from her now I realized that.

When I was finished and I got my degree I ended up second best of my class, guess who was first? Angela.

I couldn’t care less about it anyways.

I stayed in Switzerland for my master and I started my doctorate on Advanced Bio engineering, my research paper was on Prosthetics, dialysis and transfusion. I wanted to facilitate the life of those in need of these procedures by giving them easy routes through prosthesis and smaller machinery. The paper was fine, I got the best grade possible but I almost didn’t get anything.

One of the cathedra tics was the blonde herself, and she didn’t like a small footnote I made. She told me:

_ “What you are showing us here can be exploited. It’s too close to being an actual weapon of war. We are doctors not killers” _

By that time people knew Angela joined the Swiss Army by merits she was a cathedratic only because she was taking part of the Valkyrie project. I knew it and I lashed out.

_ “This technology can save the lives of soldiers in need of a transfusion in the battlefield, yes it makes all donors universal but you don’t need to drain them dry of their blood. This type of technology could be out there saving the lives of soldiers like my great grandparents that died in a mindless war of brother against brother!” _

_ “If it kills, it’s not a cure, it’s that simple.” _

They dragged me out but the other cathedratics on the judges table convinced Angela into letting go of her argument against my work. She almost tanked years of work another thing to her pile of sins.

I left with a doctorate and went back to Spain and choose to work in public health care, I got a lot of fame and my affordable green friendly prosthetics got a great reception from lower income households that couldn’t afford Vishkars expensive limb Ferraris.


	2. The great hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 for this origin story.  
> First piece on Gibraltar's Conflict.  
> Some explanations for context down below.

My fame got big enough to get me appointed as the monarch’s personal doctor. It was a great job I got to see the most beautiful pieces of artistry on my country that only kings and queens were allowed to see.

War broke out while the royal family and it’s court was on the palace of “la granja” the omnics became savages and attacked us, the bodyguards got them in time and we barely made it alive out of there, the palace went up in flames shortly thereafter while we were escaping on official helicopters I saw it the flames roaring, I knew this was going to leave a mark on us all of us, earth itself would suffer.

I still come back to that day. I felt such terror,  until this day I still distrust omnics I don’t hate is just I get so stressed being around them I always have my guard up and the iris thing still bugs me to this day.

If destiny was as real as this religion claims thought then the following day on my life was set in stone.

The kingship was attacked every day I had to be next to the families at every second watching over them so they don’t just suddenly die on me. 

I was the one that death cached in the end. There was an explosion in one the royal cards, but it was on my car. The whole thing flew into the air and went up in flames. 

Is this how Carrero Blanco felt when he blew up? I told myself in the last moments of consciousness. 

When I woke up and the bright light blinded me for a second, and i saw the shadows of the doctors over me like vultures over a dead body. When my vision cleared up I took a quick look upon myself, I was a puddle on crimson in those green sheets, my limbs absent from my body my torso damaged. I quickly fainted back into unconsciousness.

While in my time still getting myself back in the land of the living I remembered the noises of the machines playing the pentagrams of my vital signals nurses coming in and out like dancers in a play.

I like to say that day I was reborn into my new reality but I was not myself yet.

The doctors putted prosthetics where once there where my legs and arms, machines to fill the gaps in my insides, and a new jaw and front neck and ears. My own invention is saving my life now, it was a surprise.

I could not eat or talk, but I wrote in a notebook what I needed and I asked for news on the war raging outside but it was all bad news and while I was stuck on my bed still bleeding out my wounds at times the fighting got to the hospital.

I got out and retreated with a militia into the mountains. I barely made it and had few of my prescribed drugs with me.

I rested on those caves, staring at the paintings in the walls. Prehistoric man started drawing on walls before civilization was even a thing and here we were at what looked like the end of it all, back in here again hiding from metal giants, the heathen of this earth, the horsemen of war taking our lives always in this perfect tempest.

Yet I have survived. I am here alive still.

So I feeling like I was back on that dorm, I asked myself.

Do I give up let this body be carried away forever or can I find my fountain of youth in this desert of death and agony?

And it clicked. I immediately settled up a workshop and small improve forge and I modified my augments so it would work like the ones on my research papers.

Tubes and syringes made mosquitos that drained my enemies of their blood, my arms claws; my legs reinforced lighter my jaw with new fangs ready for the hunt.

The systems were ready to make blood transfusions to anyone around me and assist first aid, and also a system was installed that allowed me to live of blood. Blood was my energy and my allies. The Doctor Jekyll became Hyde but there was no going back.

In my dark furnace filled with bats and creatures of the night I rebuilt those who still were able to live and giving a quick painless death to those suffering.

One needs to know when to let something go. It’s much better move on.

I didn’t kill anybody yet in that time because most of my enemies where omnics I stayed as a doctor mostly slaughter didn’t call for a while.

But I was reborn as the monster of the inmortales militia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royal Only: Royal palaces tend not to be fully opened to the public so any art piece or room will not be available to the eyes of the public.  
> Royal Palace of La Granja de San Ildefonso: Is a palace in the outskirts of Madrid near Segovia it's supposed to be a mini Versailles. It appears in this history just to be burned down. Most palaces in Spain tend to suffer from great fires in times of great changes.  
> Carrero Blanco: After Franco's death on 1973 he succeeded him. The reference is to his death after his car got blown up by a terrorist organization called ETA. It's a relatively funny thing to think of it even with how violent such a thing was, again, just context on her character trough subtext.  
> Cavern paintings: There are a lot of cavern paintings in Spain actually a surprising amount of such paintings. I made the scene to feel as the ones on Altamira.  
> Fountain of Youth: The history is very well known at this point. I worked it in since the stand point on death in Spain is rather Western except for a thing. There is a certain attitude i like to call party like no one died, after a death we mourn for a while and then get over it and cemeteries themself in most parts look pretty normal from the outside you can even think those are just churches. Death is pretty serious but we do like to live like it does not exist. It's a general assumption of course there are exceptions to these rule and not everybody acts in the same way because of thinking this way but i did not want to ignore it.  
> Inmortales: Inmortales in Spanish. A reference to the Persian troops and also a nickname. Since they follow guerrilla techniques they seem to be relentless and even killing some there are always more there for immortals.


	3. Heroes to some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of origins for Eva.  
> First part of Gibraltar's Conflict.

After a year or so news of mysterious armed men roaming Doñana fighting the unlucky robots that got absorbed by the mud and cowboys are reappearing in Almeria for some reason.

Weird news, we decided to take them with a grain of salt and continue operations. We were making guerrilla warfare but even then we lost so much men on that war, I just could not do enough even by recruiting new bloods we were outnumbered.

I was trying to heal to soldiers back into battle one day and that day an angel flew in and stole my job with a flick of her wrist on her staff. With to rays of light a miracle was made the soldiers were good as new so I looked back to the mysterious angel with a face frozen between surprise and anger.

I saw her in that damn angel costume of hers.

Damn her, damn her to hell.

She gently landed in the sandy land under her feet not even staining herself on all of her white knight angel armor and then she looked at me straight in the eye with her saint Angela smile and told me:

“We got this fellow fighter; we will handle it from here”

I was going to tell her not to patronize me but, she didn’t even know who I was so I swallowed my words and choose to ask something more important to her.

“Where were you and this army before?”

“Gibraltar, we were pinned down in our base there.”

Holly shit, Gibraltar from all places?! I had so many questions and she just flew away the moment shots were heard nearby.

Later I would learn this was something called Overwatch and Blackwatch which explained all our weird info on secret solo missions and these deployments of strength happening much later.

The war was over before we knew it, such suffering just finished. This heroes were celebrated and everything was great for them.

Meanwhile we realized we had to rebuild but most of our monuments were blown up, artwork up in flames, statues made gravel. I looked upon the ruins with my grandmother’s postal cards and most of them weren’t even recognizable.

To top it all Vishkar bought my patents over since I was declared dead with me having no way of reverting it and new hard light cities where made to replace our ancient cities and villages. I decided to help rebuild and fight against Vishkar.

So i moved the militia base to Toledo so we could have a chance on defending our self’s in its walls and recover whatever we could.

There I watched how Blackwatch got uncovered on live TV inside the cities cathedral, or what was left of it. There I saw her again showing her true colors:

“Overwatch was a mistake.”

I don’t believe a word of what comes of her mouth. Come on free health practice, she experimented on bodies at midnight on Friday every single week on the university morgue, live subjects was her thing. I’m sure she was covering his white immaculate ass from any sins to be accused on her.

As I do my vision drifted a side and there it was, El Greco’s “El expolio de Cristo” we saved it from the ruins it was intact I looked at it and I only thought of how much innocents died in this war and all the secrecy, was Overwatch the solution yes it was. But now it’s being ripped apart and crucified and I enjoyed every last minute of it.

I went back to work, while everyone is on stupid supervillain plots I worked day and night to rebuild my nation and help others do so themselves. I will let no corporate vultures eat from the carcass of my home.

I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doñana: A national park.  
> Cowboys on Almeria: Almeria is pretty famous for the Hollywood productions recorded there westerns being really big at one point we usually call those Spaghetti Western.  
> Guerrilla Warfare: The term itself is a Spanish word referring to a type of warfare used to combat the invading Napoleonic forces in the Peninsular War, part of the Napoleonic Wars. It's a really common war route to take in local warfare in Spain.  
> Gibraltar: This one is a dizzy and also where i started to create the story on my head. There is a long standing land dispute over the territory it's been an English colony for a long time but also it was a Spanish territory until the Peninsular War it was given away in a treaty. There is usually a lot of conflict about the place (Especially now with BreXit) usually the entrance of just one warship to its port it's already a risky move for external relations between the UK and Spain.  
> Military Bases and Spaniards: This is a second part to Gibraltar; there are currently 4 foreign military bases in Spain: Zaragoza, Torrejon de Ardoz, Moron de la frontera and Rota. Watch point: Gibraltar would be the fifth in the peninsula as a whole. This could be a source of military conflict especially since Rota is not far away from it and it's not necessary having an extra base for a spec ops team as Overwatch is. Then again the reasons are not explained on context to the world and the state of some nations like Spain and Portugal is unknown to us. Most of the stuff about it here is speculation.  
> Toledo's Cathedral: It's a high gothic cathedral based in the city of Toledo famous for being one of the best pieces of such architectures in Spain and inside pieces by famous painters from all over Europe and all across the centuries and that's cutting it short of all its merits.  
> El Greco's El expolio: One of the paintings made by the artist for the cathedral.

**Author's Note:**

> Locations: Some have detailed descriptions, some won't i recommend searching photos of them if it helps your immersion.  
> Spain: First of the location is Spain and i just want to clarify that Spain is not federation, it seems to be a common mistake also we have a monarchy. There is a reference here to the Spanish Civil War (17 July 1936 – 1 April 1939) it is a complex conflict that has shaped Spain, in it there was lots of deaths suffered by both sides never the less medical aid was required the loss of civilian deaths was bigger than those of soldiers. It's a complex conflict that still affects the families of those who fought in the war.  
> Double Citizenship: At the end of the civil war and in 1959 migrations out of Spain were massive for economic and political reasons it's pretty common for certain citizens to hold on to a second citizenship of the place where they stayed and even receive benefits for their work there.  
> Julio Romero de Torres: He is a painter a really big celebrity at that. His portrayal of andalusian women on his paintings has such a weight in popular culture that it's common to get as a compliment that you look like one of the women on his paintings; it appears in songs and poems mostly.  
> Don Quixote: Protagonist of the novel by Miguel de Cervantes. In this work it makes a reference to a common occurrence of compering skinny and tall individuals to the protagonist or its horse, it usually holds negative connotations but art wise its use and way of explaining the look of character.  
> Gaudi's Dragons: A reference to a piece in one of Gaudi's work on Parque Güell, you may reconcile them in a search.  
> Fangoria, Las Bistecs, and Mecano: Spanish pop bands most of them pretty old and with big LGBT+ followings (or at least a big following on them) it's used to round the character in the story since i needed to tell a long tale.  
> Free Healthcare: Most of health needs on Spain are paid by the government via taxes but things like wheel chairs and prosthetics might not be fully covered by the public system if covered at all. It's a complex problem and in a sci-fi universe like Overwatch i have assumed that at some point such things will drop their prices against augmented versions of them. I've also assumed a monopoly by Vishkar in medical patents making their prices artificially rise similar to Luxottica and their control over glass sales.  
> English is not my main language and i accept grammar critique on the comments below.


End file.
